Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 December 2014
07:15 Nosee - Mogę być szczera? 07:15 Ok 07:15 króciutkie .3. 07:16 XD 07:16 BO to początek 07:16 aha 07:16 Takie lekko słabe 07:16 Wiem :/ 07:16 zw 07:16 Jak dopiszesz więcej, może będzie lepiej 07:16 no, zobaczymy. 07:16 Przecież ten syf może zalegać na ROW xD 07:18 O której leci w telewizji "Moda na sukces"? 07:18 nike wiem 07:19 nie* 07:19 xD 07:20 nike 07:20 nike wszystko wie 07:22 BRVR (T_T) 07:22 Idę się powiesić 07:22 ktoś napisał mi żebym napisał w necie BRVR 07:22 omg 07:22 zabiję gościa. 07:23 co to? 07:23 Napisz w google grafika 07:23 Taki krwawy pikaczu 07:23 mam nadzieję, że to nie drugi blue waffle (ayfm) 07:23 (ayfkm) 07:24 * NOSEEE wpisuje 07:24 Lelz 07:24 Ale to głupie 07:24 wiem 07:24 ale kawaii xe 07:24 A moim zdaniem, jest słodki 07:24 x3 07:25 A czo to blue waffle 07:25 nie chcesz wiedzieć (bp) 07:25 Nosee, wpisz 07:25 * BowserXL tula się do maskotki Bulbasaura 07:25 siedzenie do późna w necie - zło (bp) 07:25 ja chcę wiedzieć! :3 07:25 nie chcecie, serio 07:25 ech... 07:25 Co to Blue Waffle 07:25 czy jak to tam. 07:25 grzybica waginy 07:25 Plz powiedz 07:26 (Ogw) 07:26 dokładnie 07:26 Blue Waffle to niebieski waffle 07:26 wafelek 07:26 ;( 07:26 to jest potoczna nazwa tego schorzenia 07:26 do trollowania nowych w internetach (ogw) 07:27 idę oglądać bajki na minimini 07:27 xD 07:27 XD 07:27 lool 07:28 http://lolsy.pl/1075-jak-wygladaly-poranki-z-bajka-pokemon.html 07:28 xD 07:29 Ja jestem młodszy od Lobo o 5 lat b) ))) 07:29 może o 943890530496 07:30 luul, znam to 07:30 subuję kanał na YT i tam to było xD 07:30 ci dwaj świetnie tańczą 07:31 http://lolsy.pl/1068-dubstepowy-dziadek.html XD F 07:31 XD 07:32 xD co ja oglądam xD 07:33 co? 07:34 A, taką kabaretową piosenkę 07:34 Bow jprdl co to jest xd 07:34 aha 07:36 xD 07:37 http://lolsy.pl/1028-pyyyszne-sniadanko.html 07:37 xXDDDDDDD 07:37 Lobo 07:37 teraz coś skumałam - logi zapisują się z czasem brytyjskim c: 07:37 słodki xd 07:38 http://lolsy.pl/155-magiczne-lustro.html lol 07:39 dobre, choć znam takiego vine'a, gdzie facet strzela sobie selfie, a lustrzane odbicie się wkurza i idzie xd 07:39 podasz? 07:40 szukam, ale pewnie znajdę to na YT 07:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRH3IFA2Bag&list=FL7dwZ0r61_g5wirP8-L89Sg&index=7 07:41 http://lolsy.pl/1011-hokeiscie-podcieto-gardlo-w-trakcie-meczu-lyzwa.html 07:41 łapaj 07:41 Macie czarny ekran? 07:41 Jak ja? 07:42 tak 07:42 Wtedy kiedy wchodzicie w ten link http://lolsy.pl/1011-hokeiscie-podcieto-gardlo-w-trakcie-meczu-lyzwa.html 07:42 tak 07:42 tak 07:42 chyba trza być zalogowanym czy coś ;___; 07:42 kk, myślałem że tylko mi. 07:42 To ja się przez FB tam zaloguje 07:42 zaloguję* 07:43 halp, nie mam FB ;__; 07:43 a widzieliście to? xD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRH3IFA2Bag&list=FL7dwZ0r61_g5wirP8-L89Sg&index=7 07:45 Czeburaszka i Gena xD 07:45 to jest GENIALNE XD 07:46 xD 07:46 I jeszcze to "ŁAA! KROKODYL W WANNIE!" NA KOŃCU Xd 07:46 do tej pory się z tego ryję xD 07:46 taak xd 07:48 woohoo, Zimne dłonie mają już 1 dobry na komixxach xD 07:48 xD 07:48 A ja sb oglądam https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxYRcUmQHnY&list=UU7XgxJhy6N6KGMFzELHtlUQ 07:48 pardon, już 3 xd 07:49 jakieś straszne historie? 07:49 nie 07:49 http://lolsy.pl/211-taniec-brzucha.html XD D 07:49 Eksploracja 07:49 to dobre http://lolsy.pl/211-taniec-brzucha.html 07:50 ooo, a ten grubasek podbił mi serce Donut Time xd 07:51 wait 07:51 hej thia 07:51 hej Thia 07:51 Hej. I JJ 07:51 zobacz to to mnie dobija http://lolsy.pl/211-taniec-brzucha.html 07:52 Był Blood? 07:52 niet 07:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCkxhuA1Ep0 07:52 nie wiem 07:52 znalazłam xd 07:52 tego samego gostka od tańca brzucha 07:52 hej Eye 07:52 siema 07:53 helou 07:53 fajne gwiazdki xd 07:53 thia smieszy cie tem taniec brzuchola XD http://lolsy.pl/211-taniec-brzucha.html 07:53 Cześć 07:54 douth time douth time (QQ) 07:54 cześć 07:54 hej 07:54 hej Roz 07:54 o/ 07:54 Cześć 07:54 siema 07:55 no hej roz ale przzestan torturowac mnie... xD 07:55 dzięki, że mi przypomniałeś...kompletnie bym zapomniała 07:56 robimy jakis biwak impreze czy cos? 07:56 i roz pa na to http://lolsy.pl/211-taniec-brzucha.html 07:56 Creepy, plis, już nie spam tym .3. 07:57 no dobra wylacze dla zdrowia mego mózgu XD 07:57 ok 07:59 cisza... Mamy już cichą noc czy co? 07:59 AŁŁŁŁA ME UCZY! 07:59 AŁAAAAAAAAA I MA GLOWA! 08:00 Nie spam caps'em 08:00 Bo Cię będę torturować w wyjątkowo bolesny sposób 08:00 Albo dam Ci cykuty do picia 08:00 Jak nie wiesz gdzie ma kryjówka 08:00 równie dobrze można dać kicka c: 08:01 eh 08:01 z/w 08:02 jotjot 08:02 Alie - Zgłoś się na moda xD 08:02 Pogrzało Cię? 08:03 X3 08:03 xD 08:03 wgl ktoś wie, co się dzieje z Lokim 08:03 ? 08:03 lol? 08:03 Kręci Loki 08:03 bo jak go tak długo nie ma, to mu odbiorę 08:05 znalazłam w edycjach, że ostatni raz był 6 grudnia 08:05 a na czacie? 08:05 witam 08:05 Dawno 08:05 Cześć 08:05 hej Blood 08:05 ok 08:06 co jest? :P 08:06 nicz nicz 08:06 ok 08:06 * Blood Raven Master widzi nicz nicz 08:06 Lobo, zabierz mu i daj komuś, kto jest aktywny i nie nadużywałby władzy 08:06 .. 08:06 nadużywanie władzy 08:06 jest spk 08:06 lel 08:07 myślę nad tym 08:07 * NOSEEE nadużywa władzy 08:07 Kto chce być ofiarą? (derp) 08:07 Na pewno nie ja 08:09 ... 08:09 * Blood Raven Master składa siebie w ofierze nienaduzywania władzy 08:09 ok 08:09 (derp) 08:10 ... 08:10 ofiara niedauzwania 08:10 a nie nadużywania 08:10 boshe 08:10 co za człek 08:10 http://i.imgur.com/oMlaxpj.png Jak tu nie być fajnym (derp) 08:10 Paczać - Inne karty 08:10 O nie! nie przeczytałem (ogw) 08:11 Bow, serio? 08:12 Ja idę oglądać pokemony, bo idzie najdłuższy odcinek z serii! (all!) 08:12 pa 08:12 Pa 08:12 * Blood Raven Master patrzy na nossa i myśli: jak Ci... 08:12 pa 08:12 cya 08:12 jestem 08:12 creepy.... 08:13 Bobo 08:13 co 08:13 PW :< 08:13 Bo idę i się śpieszę 08:13 :> 08:13 bo ja kupiłam dzisiaj nową piłę mechaniczną i potrzebuję ją na kimś przetestować.... 08:13 * CREEPY X X szuka czlowieczka z gliny 08:13 Za ile? 08:13 aua\ 08:13 Violetta! 08:13 no masz plis nie wemnie 08:13 mój noss... 08:14 * CREEPY X X chowa sie do kryjówki 08:14 no to w kogo? 08:14 masz tam glinianego czlowieczka 08:14 * Blood Raven Master zabiera rozpruwaczce piłe i przecina ją mieczem energetycznym 08:14 Coś Ty zrobił... 08:14 * Rozpruwaczka1 zszywa się nitką do zębów 08:14 Pił nigdy się nie niszczy... 08:14 oddaj piłę (derp) 08:14 ja jedyny nigdy nie uzywalem mego mieczu strachu 08:15 ehh 08:15 * Rozpruwaczka1 zabiera piłę 08:15 * Blood Raven Master strzela do creepego z boltera 08:15 Ja jestem w kryjuwce swej jak to nazwac domem 08:15 ok 08:15 * Blood Raven Master bombarduje dom creepego 08:15 * Rozpruwaczka1 wali Creepy słownikiem 08:15 * Blood Raven Master widzi jak dom wylatuje w powietrze 08:16 Serio słownikiem? 08:16 * CREEPY X X znika 08:16 Tak, słownikiem, przydałby Ci się. 08:16 * CREEPY X X buduje nowa kryjówka 08:16 * Rozpruwaczka1 wyciąga chipsy 08:16 chce ktoś? 08:16 * CREEPY X X znika roz i blood za kare za zniszczeenie jego domku 08:17 ja nie mam swoje 08:17 i tak bym ci nie dała :< 08:17 * CREEPY X X wyciage swa góre slodyczy i chipsów i je 08:17 nie dałabys mu? 08:17 ale czego 08:17 :0\ 08:17 (derp) 08:17 chipsów 08:17 chipsów 08:17 ja chce 08:18 * Rozpruwaczka1 podaje paczkę 08:18 dzieki 08:18 * Blood Raven Master blood bierze chipsy 08:18 * CREEPY X X wychodzi z kryjówki 08:18 może je zatrułam, a może nie 08:18 jestem odporny na trucizny ;) 08:18 * CREEPY X X z mieczem strachu 08:18 nie wierzę xD http://screenshooter.net/100628237/dcsxewc 08:18 w koncu jestem space marine 08:19 xd 08:19 nie moja wina, że gimbusy mają kiepski humor xD 08:19 xd 08:19 * CREEPY X X siedzi znudzony przy kryjówce 08:19 lel 08:20 * Blood Raven Master rozwala kryjówke 08:20 BLOOD! dopiero budowalem! 08:20 thiaaa 08:20 * CREEPY X X zabija blood mieczem strachu 08:20 czemu się nie odzywasz? :< 08:20 * CREEPY X X za kare 08:20 * Blood Raven Master widzi jakiegos idiote machającego drewnianym mieczem 08:20 lel 08:20 co ty robisz 08:20 bo thia juz spada 08:21 córka ma idzie spac 08:21 pff 08:21 skąd spada? (derp) 08:21 * CREEPY X X znika i pojawia sie w losowym miejscu i buduje kryjówke 08:21 o i gotowe 08:22 * CREEPY X X gra na xboxie w kryjówce 08:22 * Rozpruwaczka1 się nudzi 08:22 chodźmy coś rozwalić 08:22 * Blood Raven Master z nudów strzela do rozpruwaczki 08:22 o panie 08:22 ale nuda 08:22 Roz możesz pograc ze mna i blood tez jesli mi kryjówki nie zniszczycie i was wpuszcze 08:23 ejj Roz 08:23 wiem co rozwalimy 08:23 co? 08:23 * Blood Raven Master wyjmuje swój młot 08:23 Kryjówkę creepego 08:23 xD 08:23 Wiem oco ci chodzi 08:23 znowu? :< 08:23 to się nudne robi 08:24 ... 08:24 Roz pozwole ci pograc ze mna na xboxie ale przestaniesz mnie bic slownikiem ok? 08:24 to rozczłonkumy go na części pierwsze? 08:24 * Blood Raven Master wyjmuje miecz łańcuchowy 08:24 popieram 08:25 * Rozpruwaczka1 wyjmuje noże 08:25 Idę se, nerka 08:25 pa 08:25 * Blood Raven Master przywiązuje creepego do stołu 08:25 nnara 08:25 * CREEPY X X wyciaga jakby co miec grania i super bania 08:25 od czego tu zacząć 08:25 * Rozpruwaczka1 zabiera głowę 08:25 * CREEPY X X pojawia sie w kryjówce odpiety 08:25 lel 08:25 wypcham ją sobie i powieszę nad kominkiem 08:25 e tam nafaszeruje go plazmą 08:25 * Blood Raven Master strzela karabinem plazmowym 08:26 * CREEPY X X teleportuje se glowe do siebie i szybko znika z telefonem 08:26 ja sobie idę nerka 08:26 cya 08:26 zastanawiam się, czy 11:17 to znaczy rozumieją mój humor, ale nie do końca c: 08:26 * CREEPY X X gra na telefoni i cos do niego dzwoni 08:27 * CREEPY X X po telefonie sie dziwi 08:27 (QQ) 08:27 NIE TYLKO NIE TO... (QQ) 08:27 paczajcie go 08:27 idiota 08:28 * CREEPY X X znika tam pod ziemie 08:28 * CREEPY X X mówi do siebie 08:28 * CREEPY X X zostawia telefon iteleportuje siei o tym zapomnial 08:29 (o tym co uszlyszal w telefonie 08:33 * CREEPY X X siedzi zanudzony 08:33 12:20, chyba się popłaczę (ogw) 08:34 Czemu? 08:34 to ocena z komixxy, przedtem nawet nieźle szło, ale potem... (ogw) 08:34 chyba kiedyś rzucę tą stronę w diabły 08:34 (y) 08:35 Tam nie ma już fajnych ludzi 08:35 Naczy są, ale rzadko 08:35 widziałaś ten komiks z zimnymi dłońmi? 08:35 Tak 08:35 13:22 jprdl (ogw) 08:36 * Wilcza Alie tuli Lobo 08:36 Spokojnie 08:36 dzięki 08:36 ciekawa jestem, gdzie teraz Nys błądzi (rage) 08:36 A co? 08:36 Mogę go zawołać 08:38 byłoby miło 08:39 Ok 08:46 nudzi mi sie a wam? 08:48 ja będę wstawiać następny komiks c: 08:48 może tym razem się uda c: 08:48 meh 08:49 Powodzenia 08:55 hej Rico 08:55 Hej ._. 08:56 co taki przygnębiony? .3. 08:57 jestem taki od kilku dni 08:57 ._. 08:57 meh .3. 09:00 o/ 09:01 Lobo 09:01 a gdzie wszyscy wybyli? 09:01 śpią :D 09:01 ... 09:01 xD 09:02 hej Karu 09:02 a co masz do mnie, Blood? .3. 09:03 nicz... 09:03 * Blood Raven Master widzi idiotów 09:03 ej, nie śmiej się z mojego nicz >.< 09:05 Hejka XD \ 09:05 nie smieje sie 09:05 z twego nicz nicz 09:05 lel 09:06 EEEEE ja sie nie śmieje a twój nicz jest spoko. 09:06 dzięki 09:07 Nie ma za co. :) 09:08 Co robicie? 09:08 nic nie robimy 09:08 i w tym sęk 09:08 Żartujmy z past hehehe 09:09 ja 09:09 przeczytałbym terazj 09:09 ja tak dziś oglądałam PG'a i miałam bekę xd 09:09 jak as fajną 09:10 Ja tesz on jest świetny 09:12 Jak mówiła o homicidal liu to spadłam z krzesła hahahah. 09:13 Jesteście tammm 09:13 Rico? 09:14 Kto? 09:14 Tak? ._. 09:14 jesteś widze 09:14 jestem 09:15 To o czym gadamy*-* 09:15 spadam :) 3mcie sie 2014 12 14